A Night to Remember
by sarkon
Summary: When Celestia is worried about her sister becoming nightmare moon again from lack of friends she comes up with a plan to get Luna to makes some of her own. except when Luna get to Ponyville she might gain a whole lot more than friends. !Warning Clopfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello all who have managed their ways through the internet just to read my little story. this is my first and hopefully not my last attempt at a MLP-FIM fanfic. Before you dive into the story i want to say how Whatsup818 (a real masterful writer) whose amazing stories inspired me to make this attempt. if you readers love a truly good fanfic read one of Whatsup818's. I made this thinking that there aren't enough romance stories for luna she need love too. Also as a slight precaution:** _My Little Pony is not owned by me and all rights and ownership of said franchise are entitled to the hub network. _

_A_ NIGHT TO REMEMBER

Luna walked over to her bedroom balcony. Her sister's sun was ready to set on yet another glorious day, so as usual Luna used her magic to raise the moon into the sky and begin yet another lonely night.

"_Oh why did i even bother leaving the moon to come back to Equestria" _she thought to her self. "At least on the moon there was a legitimate reason for being lonely.

"_On the moon i may have been lonely but at least i didn't have any responsibilities or anyone to bother me. Now Im just stuck up in my tower. Im a shut in playing on my ponybox (_a device that ran on magic since Equestria had no electricity_) all day raping all those fags on call of duty modern warmare." _

Luna had started to talk like a gamer ever since she had changed her speaking tone and style during nightmare night, and she gained a somewhat unhealthy addiction for gaming. Just as she used her magic to pick up her head set and controller her sister Celestia burst open the bedroom door. trotting in she looked at her sister with a grin and watched her sit down next to her.

"_hi luna i see your spending another one of your nights in your room... again...playing violent video games... again... by yourself...again."_

Luna could sense the disappointment and annoyance in her sisters voice. She knew how her sister wanted her to make friends and have fun, which she did back on nightmare night, but that was so long ago. She put down the controller and headset and looked her sister in the eyes.

"_Look i know what you want me to do Tia." "Im just not sure how Im suppose to make friends when all the other ponies are either asleep or up playing games like i do." "Its not easy to make friends on these games when the only ponies who play them are total jerks."_

Celestia looked down at her little sister just smiling away while she listened, then an idea came into her head.

"_Luna i have an idea." _

" _What idea Tia?" _

Celestia stood up put on an official look and bellowed out in the royal canterlot voice she hadn't used in so long.

"_On this day i decree that until my sister has made at least six friends she shall give up her duties, powers and royal privileges to me!" _

This caused luna to jump up in shock! she wanted to make friends but not like this. Before she could protest Celestia put her horn on Luna's forehead and in a flash of light she absorbed Luna's vast power over the night sky. This caused luna to blackout from the sudden loss in strength. Celestia carefully held her sister in her hoves and put her in her bed. after settling her sister in bed she teleported herself all the way to ponyville for a little surprise visit.

Just before Celstia had teleported into the Ponyville a certain lavender unicorn was looking out her telescope into Luna's beautiful night sky. While her number one assissatant Spike was asleep she was up during her favorite time of day. Most ponies altho not all usually went to sleep during this time. twilight always thought how much a waste it was to miss out on the magical fantasy that was the night.

During this alone time twilight would do her most intense thinking on the toughest of subjects and study the night sky. Altho twilight had found her self staring into her telescope more than usual and then loosing her train of thought thinking how gorgeous the night sky was and how amazing its controller was. How powerful the magic must be to so masterfully sculpt the work of art that was before her. How beautiful it was just like its creator. A durpy grin started to form on twilights face and she could feel the lower part of her body start to ache for attention.

The entranced unicorn started to lose herself in a daze imagining her self visiting canterlot just to see her beloved teacher. As she entered the castle she was greeted by none other than her teacher and ruler of all of Equestria Princess Celestia.

"_Hello your majesty! Im so happy that we get to spend the day together!" _Twilight said with glee and excitement considering she almost never got to spend time with Celestia anymore.

_Im terribly sorry my most faithful student but an emergency has come up in Trotingham and i must head there immediately. _Said the princess with a sincere frown on her face.

_Oh! _said twilight with a little disapointment_ i understand, for duty calls when it calls never taking the day off when i get to spend time with you. _

_Oh twilight. _said the princess_ "I understand how disappointed you must be but Luna is here, and you've come all this way how about you spend the day with her? _

At the mention of spending the day with luna Twilights heart jumped a little. As much as Twilight wanted to spend time with her mentor the thought of getting to finally spend time with her mentors sister and actually getting to know her gave twilight far more delight. She had helped Luna out on nightmare night and ever since then she wanted to spend more time with the slowly adapting princess. So she bid her mentor farewell and ascended up the royal staircase.

she had passed many a door till she noticed the architecture start to change from bright and sunny to dark and mysterious with stars and constellations as wallpaper. She was in deep awe when she approached the door that had the words Luna's room written in sighed at how adorable it looked. she entered the door and gasped out in amazement as she saw a large and expansive room where the walls were moving and looked like the night sky itself. To top it all off she was standing on the moon.

In the far end of the room she saw Luna sleeping in her bed her mane all messy and and her tongue sticking out into a little pile of drool on the bed. Twilight had to hold her self from squealing at how adorable the princess looked. She was also over come at the situation. she was in Luna's bedroom, just the two of them. Twilight started to blush a deep crimson thinking of the things that could happen between her and the princess. She started to walk back slowly when she heard a voice tell her to stop. It was Luna she had woken up and was staring at Twilight with this strange alluring look in her eyes while she had her head propped up with one of her front hooves.

"_Hello Twilight its so good to see you" _Luna said with this odd sensual tone to her voice that made twilight start to feel funny.

"_Hi Princess Luna. I was suppose to visit your sister today but she had to leave for urgent maters in Trotingham so i thought id see if you wanted to hangout for the day?"_

Luna motioned for Twilight to come over and sit on the bed._ "Ofcourse id love to spend_

_the day with you but you look tired. Why don't you come sit with me and rest while we talk about what we should do today." _

Twilights heart skipped a beat the thought of siting with luna on her bed alone was giving her a strange but good warm feeling in her chest. She walked over and sat next to Luna resting her head on the most plush and comfortable pillow she had ever rested on. relaxing she opened her eyes only to be face to face with Luna. A deeper shade of crimson than before appeared on her face as her lips were but centimeters away from Luna's, and something inside her was urging her to connect them. She was geting closer and closer when.

Back in the real world twilight was resting her head on her hooves on the windowsill next to her telescope making the most lustful grin anypony could have. You could see drool on the side or her lips but she was lost in her fantasy slowly moving her right hoof down between her legs. Breaking twilights fantasy Princess Celestia appeared in her room in a blast of blinding solar light and magic. The combination of the intrusion into twilights private fantasy, and the gusto of the actual entrance caused twilight to almost jump out of her skin, or at least to the chandelier hanging above her bed.

"_Hello twilight is so good to." _Looking around the room Celestia was shocked to see nopony was with her.

"_Up here princess." _Said the flustered twilight from a swinging chandeler.

"_Oh my was my entrance that startling i was going for something to dazzle other ponies when i make royal visits but not scare them away."_

In all honesty Celestias entrance wasn't that startling alone it was the fact that twilight had been drifting off in her mind thinking about well... her beloved teachers sister. Sheepishly grinning with a lot of embarrassment from realizing this, twilight looked at her teacher with a crimson face and said: _"Oh no not at all i was just dozing off during some studying and you probly managed to catch me at the perfect time to shock me." _

Even with the unnaturally good lie (considering who had just told it) twilight had just used, Celestia had powerful magics running through her brain and mind allowing her to know when anypony is lying or trying to deceive caused confusion and curiosity to grow in her regal head as to why twilight would be lying about something so simple.

"_If you say so." _Celstia said with a squint in her eyes. she decided she was to curious to let it slide, and was going to figure out what her faithful student was up to alone in her room at night that would be so embarrassing that when another pony enters the room she would be so embarrassed that she would jump and... OH! She suddenly thought to her self with a mischievous grin. "_Soooo my most faithful student iv come here to discuss an important matter, but i guess that can wait until you Finnish your most pressing business." She said with a wink._

Was Celestia on to her Twilight thought to herself. Could her teacher have read her mind and saw her thoughts about Luna. Her face had turned a pure red from all the blood that was rushing to her face. "_I don't know w-what your talking a-about." _Twilight's voice had become as squeaky as Flutershys "Oh i think you do, and dont worry i do it too" Hearing this Twilight passed out thinking that Celsetia was having impure thoughts about her own sister. _"Oh wow maybe she wasn't secretly writing romantic stories about her and her friends falling in love with each other."_ Celestia said to herself looking down at her passed out student wondering what she was doing in her room at night.

Twilight woke up in a blur. as her vision began to come into focus She saw Luna looking down at her. Her blush came back as she looked into the princesses eyes.

"_Good morning Twilight."_ Luna said _"Its been so long since iv seen you last."_ The princess picked up Twilight in her arms giving her a big hug. twilight returned the hug feeling Luna's wonderfully soft hair and smelling her mane it was like no other scent she could think of. if she could describe it she would say it was the night sky all wrapped up in a smell. To Twilight Sparkle it was the most intoxicating thing she had ever experienced,literally. in fact Twilight was now intensely drunk. Luna was also smelling Twilights mane thinking this was a new aged form of greeting. She noticing the scent of books and to her surprise lavender. This made Luna feel calm and oddly very happy for the first time in a thousand years. Luna broke the hug after many minutes of awkward mane sniffing passed by. Putting Twilight down only to have to grab her before she fell over. _"Oh my did i hug you too hard! No princess i think you hugged me just right hic."_

**Authors note:**

**Alright chapter one down. I don't know how this will look or how long it will be when i upload this. Im looking forward to any reviews from anyone. Be they good or bad i need my work critiqued cause i don't know if Im any good yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you all for the great reviews keep them coming. I had hated having to add those italics I thought it was necessary, but I'm more than happy to see someone else thinks I should get rid of them. I'm also extremely confused by one bldvenom's review something about Luna fighting the darkness in Jacksons head. I have no idea what that was about, but other than that I love the reviews. I was also stressing out trying to make this chapter stretched out so I hope it worked out better so I can add many more chapters. Lastly his chapter heats up with some unexpected action so strap on…. I mean in.**

Chapter 2

Breaking solar ice

Luna had to help Twilight to the kitchen table. She had no idea what had happened. She had hugged Twilight and then commenced in what she thought was a new aged form of greeting where the two of them would smell each others mane. Her assumption felt only increasingly correct when the smell of lavender and a most strangely friendly and comforting feeling seemed to wash over her body.

Suddenly she thought to her self "Why did I hug her in the first place? Certainly I could have just said hello, but for some reason I just felt the need to hug her." This train of thought was starting to make her blush. Luna had unknowingly left the world around her and was stuck in her own little thinking world. This is what she did on that moon for 1000 years so it became a nasty habit being back in Equestria.

Twilight was just sitting at the table starting at Luna. Her mouth had that durpy grin that has seemed to have taken up permanent residence on her face lately. She kept hiccupping every couple of seconds and her head was incredibly fuzzy but good.

Twilight never drank before but she had read a book about drinking. She didn't know what it felt like to be drunk, but she guessed this had to be it. She was beginning to think that whatever was in Luna's mane was stronger than actual alcohol, and could make her feel this wonderful feeling.

She assumed this was just another daydream and pinched her self, but to her surprise she didn't wake up. "Oh my Celestia I'm awake and this is really happening. She started to smile and giggle uncontrollably, probably due to her intoxication but who knows at this point.

Luna didn't even here Twilight enter her giggling fit as she was still deep in thought about why she had hugged Twilight. Well she had started with thinking about the hug but got off track and was contemplating the cost of starting up a new government funded apple research program that would help invent new ways of revolutionizing apples. Of course she then got lost in thought about how much she loved pickles. Bad habits die hard.

Twilight was in bliss. She had Luna in the same room as her and it wasn't a dream. She wanted to feel like this forever. She was thinking that until a wave of nausea hit her like rainbow dash trying out a new trick and inevitably crashing into the library section of the tree building.

Ironically at this time Rainbow dash flew through the library kitchen window and crashed into the actual library section, causing the whole tree building to shake. She did manage too say "Hi Twilight" in the two seconds she was actually in the kitchen.

Twilight tried to get to the sink, but had vomited all over the floor when the crash caused the place to shake. The shaking building didn't snap Luna out of her intensive thoughts, but the puking pony managed too. It was as if Luna adopted a set of pinkie senses that were tied to Twilight.

"Oh my Twilight, are you feeling ok? Did I come to Ponyville at a bad time?"

Twilight didn't hear the first question, but When Luna asked the second question it had snapped Twilight out of her nauseous drunken daze.

She feared that Luna might leave if she said she wasn't feeling well. She liked having Luna here, and she didn't want her to leave after only a few minutes of visiting.

"Oh no I'm sorry Princess Luna I feel much better now. I must haven eaten something bad haha." She said this while scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"Um Twilight, how can that be if we haven't had breakfast yet?"

Twilight stopped laughing and froze in fear. She had been caught in her lie and the fear of seeing Luna leave was getting stronger. This was until she realized that she had no reason to fear since she could just change the topic to a certain Pegasus had crashed into her living room. She broke out of the daze and started trotting towards the living room.

"Let's focus on Rainbow dash first she did just crash into the living room at break neck speeds after all."

"Oh your right how could I have forgotten!" said Luna feeling a little strange. She had completely forgotten about the one called Rainbow Dash.

She wanted to make friends and here she was ignoring a potential one that had just crashed through the window. She started thinking to her self "note to self: Be more aware of your surroundings. You play Modern Warmare 16 hours a day; you should have the awareness of a panther and the reflexes of a cheetah.

Too deep in thought Luna then tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her face.

"Luna what happened!" Too embarrassed to admit her royal lack of coordination she just laid on her face making a shoo motion with her hooves.

Twilight entered the Living room with a bruised Luna in tow, to find spike giving medical aid to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash had a bag of ice on her eye and bandages all over he body head and limbs. Seeing this caused Luna and Twilight to feel guilty. They were off in lala land while Rainbow Dash looked like she was in the icu.

"Are you alright?" said Twilight and Luna.

"I'm just fine" said rainbow" I've had worse happen to me in the past. Besides I came over to see if the rumors were right."

"What rumors Twilight asked"

"The rumors that Luna was banished too Ponyville."

Twilight was dumbstruck. She had no idea why Luna was at the library and had spent the last hour acting like a drunken foal. Realizing this twilight's face turned a deep crimson. Lucky for twilight Both Luna and Rainbow didn't notice.

"I haven't been banished!" Celestia had told Luna that she couldn't tell anypony about Luna's task. She needed a quick lie. "I came here on my own. I want to learn how to be more modern. I thought that since Twilight was so kind to me during nightmare night she might become my teacher in adapting to the new world."

When Twilight heard the words "become my teacher" She jumped up a squealed in excitement. Spike and Rainbow only starred in shock at the oddly out of character Twilight, that was before them.

"Of course I will! To become the teacher of Luna, one of the royal sisters, would be an honor."

"Thank you Twilight, but you don't have to call me a royal sister I'm just like any other pony." Except you have magic and can fly" Rainbow said in a matter of fact voice. "Hush you" Said and annoyed Luna. Rainbow just grinned at her with a smug sense of satisfaction on her face.

"So Luna how did you get here anyway? As far as I know you poofed here because I didn't hear he door open at any time." said Spike

"Oh right how silly of me. I flew here from Canterlot last night. I was talking to my sister about making friends and she said that she would fly on ahead and ask twilight that I would be staying in Ponyville. She never returned to the castle so I just grabbed all my stuff and set out for Ponyville. When I got here I checked the Library and found Twilight out cold. Twilight did my sister show up last night?"

Twilight then remembered her less than graceful meeting with the princess.

"Oh ya she did show up last night but I must have hit my head and I can't remember what else happened afterwards." Twilight did not want to have to explain why she passed out or why she passed out.

"Well as long as your ok then everything's ok." Twilight felt her heart leap at Luna's comment.

Well now that that's all dealt with I should go find a place to stay while im in Ponyville"

"NOOO!" Twilight screamed "You're going to stay here at the library with me." Twilight was staring down the princess with beady eyes and a messed up mane, she didn't know why but she wanted the princess to stay with her really badly.

"Twilight ill stay just calm down, ok?" Luna said not actually knowing what was going on in Twilight's mind. Twilights eyes went back to normal and she fixed her mane. "Sorry about that id just hate to see you stay at some lousy hotel."

While Twilight proceeded to talk about living arrangements and what not with Luna, Rainbow and spike turned to each other in horror at what they just witnessed. "Spike you don't think she has a…. well a…."

"A crush on Luna?" "yea that" both Spike and Rainbow were worried. They saw how she was acting and after the last time Twilight went bonkers all her friends had vowed to make sure it never happened again.

"What are we going to do spike. I know we all vowed to stop Twilight if this happened again, but we never actually thought it would happen."

"Well if being with Luna causes this then maybe we should try separating them for now." Said Spike. "I don't know if that's the right thing too do" Rainbow wanted to do whatever it took to keep her vow, but as the element of loyalty she couldn't do something like that. "If my best friends kept me from my crush then I don't think I could be friends with them anymore."

"Wait you have a crush!" "Oh…. Um well I." Rainbow just sat there except when she blushed, her checks turned the colors of the rainbow.

"Let just focus on Twilight for now."

"Ok but I will find out who it is."

"Well if you don't want to separate them then what should we do?" Spike said with concern in his voice.

Rainbow sat on her haunches and began to think really hard. Rainbow wasn't known as the thinker that was Twilights job, but if her friends were in trouble then Rainbow's secret ability would activate. She was able to think up some of the most ingenious plans ever seen. Those plans also tended to somehow get screwed up in the process, but were still ingenious. Just then Rainbow had gotten an awesome most spectacular plan that was probably going to backfire but she wouldn't know till she tried.

At the same time Spike and Rainbow realized that Twilight and Luna had been gone a long time and started running toward the bedroom in fear of the horribly perverted things that Twilight may be doing to Luna right now.

Spike and Rainbow rushed up stairs but stopped at the bedroom door and put their ears up against the door. "Yea your gunna take it all and your gunna like it Luna!" "No Twilight don't I'm not ready for this!" "Well to bad, Cause here I come!"

Rainbow dash and Spike looked at each other with comically wide eyes, and started to panic hearing that last word. She turned around and bucked the door down Canterlot PD style. "Hands where I can see them!"

When Rainbow Dash turned around she was embarrassed to see that Twilight and Luna were sitting in front of a box glowing with magic, where a pony with a gun wearing military armor had just shot another pony in military armor. Both of them had headphones and a strange smaller plastic box with buttons on it floating in front of them also enveloped in magic.

"RAINBOW DASH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!" Rainbow face had gone rainbow, not because of her misjudgment, but because she had actually thought that Twilight would try to take advantage of Princess Luna.

"I…. um I…." Rainbow was speechless so spike took control. "We thought we heard a scream so we got nervous, and the door was locked." "Um yea that's what happened." Said a flustered Rainbow Dash.

"I commend your rushing into the unknown for your friends but I assure you everything is quite alright. You probably just heard the game we were playing."

"Oh why are playing that thing?" spike said staring at the glowing box.

" I had noticed that Twilight had my favorite videogame and I wanted to play her. Unluckily for me she happens to be one of the top ten online players in the game, and was beating me big time."

"Oh well I feel just stupid now." Rainbow said

"Well I should go and unpack my things into the guestroom now anyway. Spike can you help me?"

"Oh! Of course." Spike and Luna walked out of the room leaving an embarrassed and a seething mad pony.

Twilight's mane was starting to stick out, her eyes had gone all beady, her face was blood red, and her ears were twitching uncontrollably.

"I'm not fooled by that lame lie spike told. What's really going on and why did you get in the way of me and Luna?"

"I'm sorry Twilight, you had this crazy look in your eye down in the living room and I was afraid that you might have lost control up here."

"I'll have you know Rainbow dash that even though I want to just loose control…. And kiss her lushes blue lips with my lips. Wrap her tongue around mine and the proceed to lick her crotch with so much force that she cums all over my face and ill drink every last drop of her golden nectar."

Twilight had lost all realization of reality and proceeded to unintentionally tell Rainbow about all her nasty and raunchy fantasies she had dreamed up about her and Luna.

"Then ill pleasure myself while she electrocutes with a car battery and whips me with her tail. Then ill have her start licking apple flavored whip cream off of my"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA stop right there Twilight I don't want to hear anymore!" Her face went rainbow hearing about all the ways Twilight wanted to defile Luna

Rainbow Dash was incredibly freaked out by this new Twilight. She herself had some fetishes, but only went as far as being tied up. She couldn't believe that the timid nerd in front of her was such a freak in bed. She also couldn't believe that her wings were starting to get stiff. This made her face go super rainbow showing of all the bright vibrant colors on her face, and it only got worse when Twilight had taken notice.

"Oh Rainbow you got a wing-a-ding."

"A…. a what?" Rainbow knew them as wing boners but never heard Wing-a-ding before.

"Wing-a-ding you know. When you like a pony a lot your wing get all stiff, and it hurts a lot until another pony massages you wings to make it go down."

"Um well that's…. um sorta right." Rainbow was even more confused now. Twilight was sorta right about her condition, but made it sound like a normal thing. She did not want to be talking about this with Twilight, but she was concerned "Where did you learn about this?"

"Oh back in Canterlot when me a Princess Celestia were alone in her private chambers or taking a riyal bath together she would get them all the time and ask me to massage and stroke her wings. She said that I had gotten really good at it so if you want I can help you out too."

"Rainbow was a little disturbed. If what she was saying was true than Celestia was one nasty pony. She was getting little Miss Naïve to get her off. Rainbow was about to explain what she had actually been doing to Celestia, when she felt a pair of hooves start to massage the base of her wings.

"Whoa Twilight stop you don't know what your doing."

"Oh I know what im doing rainbow. Celestia said I was one of the best ponies to do this for her in all her lifetime. I'm just helping you release all the days stress and tension." Twilight had said this in a completely innocent yet sensual way. Celestia said that if I use this voice it makes the whole thing better. This just made Rainbow's wings get harder, she liked the voice it did make things better.

Rainbow was too tempted to not take up the offer. She knew it was wrong to take advantage of her friend, but she herself hadn't been with a filly or a colt in months and she was at a point where she no longer wanted it but needed it.

"Ok Twilight how can I pass up an offer from a friends as great as you." Rainbow felt dirty for saying that but she was at a point where she didn't care.

Rainbow just sat there in ecstasy as one of her best friends was getting her off. She couldn't think straight and became putty in twilight's hooves.

Twilight had started at the base of the wings and was moving up across the feathers slowly moving her hooves in slow circular motions. She was applying the right amount of presser and motion to keep Rainbow in bliss but not to quite enough to push her too her peak.

"Wow you are good at this" Rainbow said with a durpy grin on her face just loving her treatment.

Twilight then began nibbling on the very tips of Rainbows wings, the most sensitive spots on a Pegasus body, Next to the obvious spot of course. This made Rainbow moan in pleasure. She could feel her body start to sweet and her sweet spot was getting very wet. Twilight had stopped nibbling the tips of the wings and started to lick the actual feathers starting at the base of the wings and moving up back to the tips and nibbling them again.

"How that rainbow." Twilight asked with a feather between her teeth

"Oh yeaaaaa just like that. Don't stop Twilight." Rainbows tongue was sticking out like a dogs and her eyes looked as if they were about to go into the back of her head. Then she was kicked out of the blissful state when Twilight stopped massaging her wings, and whispered something she never expected to hear.

"Oh I won't stop and ill make this the best orgasm you ever had if you promise to do me a little favor."

Rainbow was in utter shock. She was kicked back into reality and realized that Twilight had been lying to her from the very beginning. Telling her all the fantasys to get her turned on, Pretending to not truly know about wing Bonners, Offering to relieve her of her stress. She was also in a tight spot.

She was so worked up that she just couldn't ask Twilight to stop. She was in a pathetic state panting like a dog while the juices flowed from her sweet spot onto the floor. She was at the point of no return and needed release.

"Fine Twilight Fine just make me f-feel good I cant stand t-this. I need you to f-finish it. Rainbow had said this with tears in her eyes practically sobbing, but She wasn't sad oh no on the contrary she was in pain. Twilight had applied magic to the wings and without an orgasm Rainbow would be feeling extreme desire along with aches and pains across her body till Twilight finished the deed.

"Ok but in return you will do me a little favor. I'm smart in more than just brains Rainbow. I'm not the naive and innocent pony you think I am, and for some reason I really, really want Luna. The big difference is that I want more than her beautiful body. So will you help me out?"

"YES OH GOD YES I DON'T CARE ANYMORE JUST DO IT ALREADY."

Twilight was stunned. She took a good look at Rainbow Dash, and she didn't like what she saw. She wanted Rainbow dash to be her slave in a physical sense not psychologically. Back when Rainbow kicked down her bedroom door, she had a feeling that her friends were going to get in her way of having a relationship with Luna. She felt like she needed a double agent but not like this.

"Ok I didn't think the spells were that strong Rainbow, but don't worry Ill fix this"

Twilight started to move her head towards Rainbows sweet spot when she saw something peculiar that made her just stare.

"Rainbow your juices come out rainbow colored. Is that normal?"

"I don't care Twilight just do the job!"

Twilight immediately stuck her head into Rainbow and worked her magic, literally. Her tongue was moving at lighting speeds and sending waves of vibration through Rainbows clit. Rainbow was in so much ecstasy that she arched her back in what looked like a painful position, and started to scream out in pleasure. Twilight wanted this to end so she started up a spell used to make unicorns have instant orgasm and stuck her horn up Rainbow Dash. She had what looked like an expression of pain on her face, but was in fact an expression of pure delight and ecstasy. A massive amount of the rainbow colored juices flowed out and on top of Twilights head.

"Ewww Rainbow that's nasty. Hmmm you taste like skittles." Rainbow had passed out. Twilight tucked rainbow in to her bed and went downstairs too look for Luna and Spike. All she found was a note.

_Dear Twilight _

_Luna asked if I could show her around town, and I didn't feel like I could say no. you will probably find us at SugarcubeCorner. Luna says she wants a rematch when we get back._

_p.s I saw what you and rainbow were doing when I came upstairs to ask if you wanted to go along. Congratulations I didn't know you two felt that way. Luna gives her congratulations as well_

Twilight sat down on the couch and just stared at the note. "Oh Celestia where the hay did I go wrong, and how am I gunna fix this?" Twilight sat there thinking of how she was going fix the mess she made.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash woke up from her nap and remembered everything. Only one thought ran through her mind. "Twilights going down."

**Authors note: Oh no how is Twilight going to fix her stupid mistake? What is Rainbow planning on doing to Twilight? Why am I asking the readers? Anyway I hope this change of events doesn't disappoint anyone. I tired three different times to set up a plot but this was the only one that I could piece together. In all honesty I never thought Twilight would turn out this way.**


End file.
